Ren Adams
Ren Adams (Japanese: スネーク Hepburn: Sunēku) is a former gay pornographic film actor and wrestler. Ren Adams' penis size is 20 cm (8 inches). Names In Amegay, Ren has no nickname. In GPW, Snake comes from Ren resembling that of Naked Snake from the Metal Gear media franchise in The Rush. Ren Adams has used the aliases Devon Michaels, Ren Lickit, and Ren Lickitt during his adult career. In Japanese, Ren Adams is transcribed as Ren Adamusu (レン・アダムス). History Ren Adams has performed for Trash Studio, New Generation Video, Vivid Man Video, Stallion Video, South Beach Video, Bi-Line Productions, Planet Group Video, DogFart, Hard as Steel Production, Knight Men Video, HIS Video, Sin City Entertainment, Minotaur, Zane Entertainment, Falcon Studios, Ford Entertainment, Image Video, A-Line Video, BIC Productions, Close-Up Productions, Adam & Eve Pictures, Rebel Video, Freshmen Productions, BG Enterprise, Sabin Publishing, Spike Studios, Wildside Video, Brute Films, Winners Media Group, Leisure Time Entertainment, Numbers Video, Club G, Knight Men Video, Totally Tight Video, Big Bang Studios, Control-T Studios, Rawhide Video, U.S. Uniform Studios, Vizuns Video, Tool Factory, Zebra Men Productions, Club Orgy Productions, Dick Wadd Productions, Cinderfella, South Beach Video, Big Bone Productions, Projex Video, Jet Set Productions, Spectrum Video, Russo Productions, Dynamic Productions, Forum Studios, Iron Horse Studios, Man to Man, Star Gaze, Midnight Men Video, Laguna Pacific, and Puppy Productions. Ren retired from his adult career in 2006. Ren's last film appearance was in Palms Springs Wet Dream. Role in Amegay Ren Adams is one of three actors in American Gay Wrestling. He only appears in one of the two films, but does wrestle against Brad Michaels. Rip & Strip Wrestling 1 In Rip & Strip Wrestling 1, Ren Adams pushes Brad Michaels to the floor. This angers Brad and causes him to wrestle Ren. The two men strip each other of their clothing. Role in Gachimuchi Ren Adams is an elusive character that somehow is connected to GPW by appearing in a film with Jack Simmons or Razor. The Rush In The Rush, Ren Adams acts in a non-sexual role as the main antagonist. The demented gangster, Marcio Bandaras. In order to get the information he needs, the gangster kidnaps Frank's boyfriend, Tom, and holds him as ransom for the missing information. Before he can rescue Tom, Frank (David Thompson) has to figure out exactly what it is that he has that Marco wants. Quotes ''Rip & Strip Wrestling 1'' * "Oh you don't think so?" ''The Rush'' * "Hi, Frank! I'm sure by now you've had a chance to pull out my little black book and play with some of the toys. Am I right? Yeah. Yeah you know, Frank? I lost a lot of fucking money over the last 3 years for which you've had my fucking book!" * "U-Son of a bitch!" * "Alright Frank, I'll tell ya. I'll cut right to the chase. I'm sure by now you've realized it's not the fucking book I'm after!" * "Yeah. I'll make ya deal. You bring me the disk and... oh wait a minute, I think someone here wants to speak to you." * "Well, afraid it's not gonna be quite that easy, Frank! You think you can just pop up outta nowhere after 3 years, give me my disk, and think that's what solve all my fucking problems? I don't think so, Frank!" * "Lemme explain something, a lot can happen in 3 years, like people fucking die! Drugs get sold, and all the profits come out, and I get nothing! Girls get sold! Weapons get sold! Guys get sold! And all this shit happens and I get nothing! And you know why I get nothing, Frank? Do you want to know the answer, Frank? Lemme tell you something, you lawned a 3 years of my life and if someone deprives me of my life and my income, then those people have to be dealt with!" * "Listen Frank, if you want your friend back alive in one piece, this is what you gotta do. Now Frank I want you to listen and listen fucking good. Right by the pier, there's a pay phone, located on the east side of Santa Monica port." * "Yeah, Frank here! You pathetic piece of shit! You probably still don't have a clue where I am do ya, huh? I'm gonna say, I'm rather enjoying this game. You see, Frank? I hold the key to your destiny in my hands. By midnight tonight, I expect to see your ugly face with my disk or Tommy boy here becomes part of Santa Monica bay. Floating around with all the other shit! I guess I should give you another clue, huh? Otherwise you may never find me!" * "Now, now, now! You gotta remember, you gotta be nice to me. 'Cause if you ain't nice to me, I won't give you any more clues! And if I don't give you anymore clues, you may never find your little Tommy boy. Do you understand that? Is that clear?" * "For every whore, there's a store in Dennis, but only one has a room with a view. And when that happens, Tommy and I will be looking down right at ya. That's all for now. Now do your job, ex-detective!" * "By the way, little boy. The name's not Marcio! It's Marcio! You get it? Marcio! You get it? Marcio!" * "You've made your fucking point! Now let's make a deal." * "Yeah, right! What the fuck are you gonna do if I don't, huh? Fucking arrest me?" * "Look Frank, cut the bullshit and hand me the disk!" * "Listen, Frank! I give you one more chance to hand over that fucking disk! 'Cause if you don't, you can say goodbye to time and you can say goodbye to your face because I'll swear to god I'll blow it off!" Authentic Gachimuchi Information Gallery Ren Adams Rip & Strip Wrestling 1.png|In Rip & Strip Wrestling 1. External links * Snake (Wrestling Series) tag on Niconico (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:American Gay Wrestling Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series